1. Field
At least one example embodiment relate to a method of determining a calibration parameter for a three-dimensional (3D) display device, and a 3D display device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among factors related to three-dimensional (3D) image recognition, the foremost factor is a disparity between images viewed by both eyes of a user. Methods of providing different images to both eyes of a user may be classified into a stereoscopic type and an autostereoscopic type. The stereoscopic type method may filter a desired image through division methods that involve using a polarized light, time division, and wavelength division for differentiating a wavelength of a primary color. The autostereoscopic type method may enable images to be viewed only in a desired (or alternatively, predetermined) space using a 3D converter, for example, a parallax barrier, a lenticular lens, or a directional backlight unit.
The autostereoscopic type method may alleviate an inconvenience of wearing glasses. However, in the autostereoscopic type method, when an error differing from a design value occurs in a process of producing a 3D display device or a process of installing a 3D converter, an image quality may deteriorate due to crosstalk.